This invention relates to improvements in patient gas delivery apparatus of the kind used in the analysis and treatment of respiratory disorders. The invention will be described with particular reference to patient gas delivery apparatus used in the treatment of respiratory disorders such as Obstructive Sleep Apnea (OSA) but it is not intended to be limited thereto.
Patient gas delivery apparatus of the kind having a mask worn by a patient and a gas delivery conduit attached to the mask, is commonly used in the analysis and treatment of respiratory disorders. The gas conduit delivers a gas under pressure to the patient. It is necessary that the gas conduit is detachable from the mask to facilitate cleaning
Patient gas delivery apparatus typically includes at minimum, a gas delivery conduit and a nose or full face mask. In some cases it is a clinical requirement that additional components be included, such as means for CO2 washout, for example, vents, anti-asphyxia valves and the like. In some cases, these additional components must be assembled in between the gas delivery conduit and the mask. Problems with prior art assemblies include:
(a) They may be inadvertently assembled without the additional components
(b) They may be incorrectly assembled, for example, incorrectly aligned
(c) During the course of treatment, the patient may inadvertently remove or dismantle the assembly and incorrectly reassemble it.
The present invention is directed towards solving or ameliorating one or more of these problems. The invention will be described with reference to a full face mask and an anti-asphyxia valve, though other forms of mask and additional components may be used.
In one form, the invention resides in a patient gas delivery apparatus including a mask adapted for communication with a patient""s airways, a gas flow generator and gas delivery conduit means, further including an assembly connected in series between the conduit means and the masks, said assembly being formed in at least two parts connected by interengaging connecting means, said assembly further including means for connection to the mask, wherein connection of the assembly to the mask prevents disengagement of the interengaging connecting means such that said at least two parts of the assembly cannot separate whilst the assembly is connected to the mask.
In a further form of the invention, there is provided an assembly for connection in series between a gas delivery conduit means and a patient mask in a patient gas delivery apparatus, the assembly being formed in at least two parts connected by interengaging connecting means, said assembly further including means for connection to the mask, wherein connection of the assembly to the mask prevents disengagement of the interengaging connecting means such that said at least two parts of the assembly cannot separate whilst the assembly is connected to the mask.
Preferably, the means for connection to the mask includes locking means located on the inner side of the mask, that is in the region of the mask that lies adjacent the patient""s face, such that the assembly cannot be disconnected from the mask until the mask has been substantially removed from the patient.
Preferably also, the interengaging means connecting the two parts of the assembly includes detent means on a first of the parts which releasably engage a second of the parts, the detents being held in an engaged position by the mask whilst the assembly is connected to the mask.
Desirably, the mask and conduit are not adapted for direct interconnection without the assembly.
In one preferred form of the invention, the assembly may form a housing for one or more internal components, for example a valve member or a flow sensor.